


A hug is all he needs

by Myriaddreams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Gokuguji endgame, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poor Kiyo, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoliars for the third trial, i don't know what to say, more characters may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriaddreams/pseuds/Myriaddreams
Summary: Korekiyo's life sucks it has always sucked the only Ray of hope in his life is his Sister but when he meats a boy named Gonta he learns what true kindness is.





	1. Poor child

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship to death and I love Kiyo so this is my attempt to humanize Kiyo and his actions.

“You’ll never leave me right my sweet Korekiyo?”

“Yes Sister.”

“Because I’m the only one who will ever love you Korekiyo, right?”

“Yes Sister.”

“And why is this Korekiyo?”

“Because I’m a terrible, horrible, weak, annoying human being.”

“Yes. But worry not I love you and I will always love you Korekiyo.”

Kiyo leaned into her gentle hand as it ran through his hair. He’d nestled himself into her bed yearning to get closer to her. She was looking frailer everyday, but Kiyo didn’t notice. No he refused to notice she was his precious Sister Kiyo couldn’t imagine a world without her.

Korekiyo had always been a lonely child. His mother died before he even knew her face and his father was never around physically or mentally. The boy had never had any friends at school only enemies who would harass him about his gloomy attitude and quiet demeanor. The only light in his life was his kind older sister. His sister had always been sickly practically living her life in a hospital bed but she would always smile when she saw Kiyo. Kiyo loved Sister.

“Korekiyo, I got you a present I think you will like.” Kiyo looked up into her kind gaze letting her voice sooth him. She took an old dusty book from her bedside table setting it in her lap. Kiyo didn't know the word that was emblazoned on the front of the book just that it was something about fairytales.

“It’s a book about anthropology.”

“Anthropology, what does that mean?”

The pure sound of Her laughter reached Kiyo’s ears. “I’m sorry Korekiyo I forgot your such a stupid child, very well I will tell you what it means but don’t forget it.” Kiyo felt hot shame burn his cheeks she was right he was such a stupid child.

“Korekiyo, Anthropology is the study of human societies and cultures and how they develop. Here let me read it to you this book is about fairytales I’m sure you’ll love it.”

Korekiyo didn't love it in fact he hated it he didn't think he’d heard anything more boring in his life. He tried his hardest to pay attention but the words weighed heavy on his eyelids pulling him into sleep.

Korekiyo struggled with the key trying to make the rusty knob turn. The old apartment Kiyo and his father lived in was practically falling apart. He finally felt the doorknob give and was met with the stale, musty, sickening smell of his home. He traversed his way through the mountains of trash that littered the hallways.

“Father are you home?" Korekiyo wasn’t sure why even tried calling out to the battered old man so when he didn't receive a response he wasn't surprised.

Kiyo set his new book down in the small closet he called his room before making his way to the decrepit kitchen. When he opened the fridge it’s handle sticky with some unknown substance he was met with the sight of a few cans of beer and a takeout box that he knew had been there for a couple of months. Kiyo sighed closing the fridge he went to sit at the small table in the main room pushing aside some of the rotten food he pulled out his homework.

When Kiyo finally finished his work it was half past midnight and his father still hadn’t come home. Kiyo shivered as he pulled the ratty blanket closer to his chest. His stomach had long since stopped growling by the time sleep finally came.

When he woke up he was cold but that was normal he tiptoed careful not to wake his father who had once again passed out on the couch. Once he grabbed his backpack he scurried out the door and ran towards his school maybe if he was lucky he could arrive just as class started.

He wasn’t lucky when he opened the classroom door the teacher still wasn’t there. He slunk his way to his desk careful to not make eye contact with the chattering students but when he sat down the room went quiet. Then the whispers, the looks they began and no matter how hard he tried to block them out they were still there. “Do you smell that the freak’s here.” “Are sure he’s not a witch?” “Why does he even come to school he’s such a weirdo?” “he’s such a creep.” “freak" “witch" “monster” “weirdo" “creep" “loser" “wimp" “freak" “witch" “weirdo” “creep" “demon" “idiot" “stinky" “weekling" “freak" “creep" “demon" “Why do you even come here just leave already.”

“Alright class is starting,” the teacher finally called and Kiyo thanked the gods above even though he wasn't sure such gods existed.

When the bell rang after science Kiyo’s stomach filled with dread it was time for recess. All the kids rushed out of the classroom except Kiyo who forced himself to slowly walk out the door towards the playground.

As soon as he stepped near the playground they surrounded him. “Come on Toma, Haru today were going to defeat the monster!” “Yeah!” “Yeah!” Kiyo tried to back away from them but he just ended up running into Ran the biggest one.

“P-please j-just leave me alone,” Kiyo tried to plead with them however this day was just like the others. He cried out in pain as they punched and kicked him relentlessly. They tugged at his hair and threw rocks at him until they saw Mrs. Soto coming their way. Once they saw the look in her eyes they scurried away like rats. She knelt the pity in her eyes made Kiyo’s skin crawl.

“Shinguji why don’t you go see the nurse you can skip the rest of recess." Kiyo quickly shook his head desperate to avoid the school nurse.

“I’ll be fine,” he muttered.

“Shinguji you are clearly not fine now go to the nurse here I’ll even walk you there.” She extended her hand to the injured boy to help him up.

Kiyo’s heart dropped again this day couldn’t get much worse. He reluctantly took the outstretched hand willing his body up through the pain.

The Nurse at Minima elementary was a weird man. He was handsome and popular with all the children and female teachers. He was kind and always smiling but he wasn’t married he didn't even have a girlfriend. He could have any woman he wanted even so he chose to be alone. But this wasn’t the reason Korekiyo didn't like him.

He watched from the corner as Mrs. Chang giggled and smiled like the little girls she taught. When he tired of observing the woman’s childish behavior he turned to look at the many bruises that turned his pure white skin to a nasty purple. Kiyo’s skin cried out in pain when his fingers brushed over it but Kiyo suppressed it to a whimper.

“Unfortunately Mrs. Chang I really should get to my patient though it’s always such a pleasure seeing your beautiful face.” Mrs. Chang’s face turned a bright red and Kiyo quickly averted his eyes. He heard the quick footsteps of his teacher exiting the office.

“Hello Korekiyo I’m so glad you came to see me,” Kiyo tried to look anywhere but Mr. Numata.

“What’s wrong Kiyo are you jealous of that stupid woman?” Kiyo closed his eyes tight trying to block out the inevitable. “Kiyo you know your the only one I love.” Kiyo’s skin crawled under the gentle touch of the older man. He whimpered trying to ignore the pain of his injuries. “Don’t worry Kiyo I’ll make you feel better I’m your nurse aren’t I.”

Kiyo lay in the bed every inch of his body ached his tears long since dried. Mr. Numata had left long ago and the sky was painted red and orange. Kiyo forced himself to get up even though everything in his body screamed at him not to and he stumbled out of the room towards his classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I've been super busy with my other fanfic and kind of forgot about this one, but better late than never.

Kiyo was in junior high the day he came home to a horrible stench he’d never forget. It was different then the normal stench of his home he felt nauseous the moment it hit his nose. He would have thrown up had there been anything in his stomach. He made his way into the main living area holding his nose the whole time. He found his father lying on the couch his normal assortment of drugs laid out on the table. Something was wrong Korekiyo just knew it he gently touched his father arm and felt an icy coldness. His arm moved down to his father’s wrist almost mechanically and he could feel it. He stumbled back quickly falling to the floor. He cried out to his father through desperate tears but the man wouldn’t move.

What should he do? What should he do?! Panic overtook Kiyo him. Nobody had ever told him what to do if his father died. What should he do? Sister would know Sister always told Kiyo what to do if he was unsure about something Sister knew what to do. He pulled himself to his feet and ran out the door. Kiyo ran faster and faster ignoring the hot tears streaming down his face until he was outside that familiar hospital door. Kiyo’s shaking hand turned the knob and as soon as he met eyes with Her he rushed to Her side his legs tripping over themselves leaving him a heap on the floor next to her bed.

“Korekiyo what’s wrong?” her kind voice came from above her beautiful face filled with worry.

Kiyo tried to explain the situation but the words just became a jumbled mess in the air.  
Suddenly he found Her warm arms wrapped around him Her breath tickling his ear.

“Shh… Korekiyo calm down I’m here now.” Her fingers gently wiped his tears away. Her soft lips found their way onto his own and a peace came over Kiyo like a wave. “Hush my sweet Korekiyo your big Sister will help you just tell her what’s wrong.

“Father… Father h-he’s dead and I don’t know what to do,” Kiyo managed to squeak out his voice still shaking.

“Father’s dead you say.” Sister’s face remained calm but it took on a pensive expression. Kiyo nodded his face now buried in her chest.

After a long silence Sister seemed to have a plan. “Korekiyo here’s what you going you aren’t going to tell anyone about this. You’re going to take father’s body when it gets dark chop it up put it in a bag and bury it in the woods then your going to keep on living in that apartment.” Kiyo shuddered at her words his heart filling with fear.

“S-sister I can’t do that!”

“Korekiyo your just so stupid must I tell you everything if you don't do this they’ll take you away and we won’t be able to see each other for a longtime.” Kiyo clung to his Sister closer upon hearing her words.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” He muttered almost inaudibly. “But Sister how will I pay rent?”

There was pause of silence as his wonderful Sister thought. “I know just what you’ll do. Do you remember your elementary school nurse Korekiyo?” Kiyo shivered as the memories that haunted his nightmares resurfaced. “Good that will be how you make money.”

“What do you mean Sister?”

“Do you remember what you let him do to you?” Kiyo nodded ever so slightly as he felt his sister's hands move. “People will pay you for that just stand on the street in the bad side of town.”

“But S-sister-"

“Hush if you don't want to be separated from me this is what you have to do.” Sister ran her fingers through his hair peppering his skin with kisses. “Here, let me teach you how to do it with a woman, my sweet Korekiyo.”

When Korekiyo got home he could still feel her touch it wasn't as bad as the nurse’s, but he still felt like ripping his skin off the stench was even worse. He tried not look at the corpse he once called his father as he made his way to the decrepit kitchen. Kiyo shifted through the drawers until he found the big knife his father used to cut meat with long long ago. He touched the knife to his fingertip and watched in both fascination and terror as blood formed underneath it’s touch. Just as quickly as it started his trance halted and he pulled the knife away.

Kiyo took the knife over to where his father lay then he pulled out the tarp out that he had gotten at the store. With shaking hands and tearstained eyes he moved his father to the tarp. Kiyo summoned all his love for his sister and set to work with the knife. The sounds, those sounds would haunt his dreams for years to come, those gushes and splats and squishes and cracks.

It was the dead of the night when Kiyo stumbled his way through the park bloodied makeshift bag in hand. He found a pretty tree and took the shovel he’d bought beginning to hit the earth over and over again silent tears falling with the shovel.

When Kiyo woke he felt just as tired as when he’d laid himself down on the closet floor. Half awake he hobbled into the kitchen. The moment his eyes fell on the bloodied knife he felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of his actions the previous night and rushed towards the bathroom. After cleaning himself up he picked up his favorite book, one his sister had given him, and braced himself for another day of school.

“Hey Psycho stop right there.” most all his classmates were terrified of him now ever since the incident. A couple years ago Korekiyo had stabbed a girl with a pocket knife he had stolen from the local store. All the faculty had made huge fuss but it was okay because people left him alone now, well most people.

“Yo Creep did you hear me!” Korekiyo wanted to be alone didn't he. That was what Sister wanted of him so it must be what he wanted. Kiyo tried to forget the fuzzy warm feeling he felt when that girl had talked to him about how she loved playing piano. Sister had told him to stab her and Sister always knew best didn't she.

“Hey faggot listen to me when I’m talking to you!” Korekiyo suddenly felt a heel press into his forcing him down to the ground. He turned his head to find an all too familiar face. “I saw you looking at my girl yesterday!”

“you make me laugh. If you think I’d ever love a shallow girl like her you’d be wrong. Besides her looks are average at best the only reason I was staring at her was for my research." Kiyo knew what came next, but he knew that even before he’d opened his mouth. Korekiyo wasn't the type to lie about his feelings towards others if that garnered him a few more bruises so be it. Sister always said that his brutal honesty was one of her favorite traits.

“I’ll kill you, you asshole!” And there it was quickly followed by a flurry of kicks and punches. Old wounds were reopened and bruises were made darker, however Kiyo was used to the pain. Eventually it stopped probably because some teacher who hated his job half-heartedly stopped him, or maybe he just got bored. Korekiyo didn't care for this was just the beginning of a long torturous day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed questions comments concerns let me know I'd love to here them and remember kudos and love give fanfic writers life.


End file.
